Unwanted Lust
by CindyBaby
Summary: Nicole Roberts was everything Jack Mercer disliked.She was a good girl who cared about school,grades and having a future.Everything he did not.So why can't he stay away. Will probably be rated M.


**Giggles hysterically to myself. Yes. I am that weird. This takes place, okay I don't really know. I don't know what it is about or what it's going to be about, I just know that I need to write another four brothers fanfic before bedtime. I do know I don't own four brothers tho. **

Waiting for Bobby to pick him up from school sucked. But it sucked even more to walk home or take the bus Jack reasoned. He was 15 minutes late and knowing Bobby he had probably been pulled over for speeding, or just as likely, because he was Bobby Mercer. Both happened frequently. Pulling a cigarette from his pocket he fingered it for a moment before lighting it. As he inhaled the smoke and then slowly released it he felt the telltale prickling in his neck indicating that someone was watching him. Without turning his head he glanced to the side and spotted her. 'Her', was Nicole Roberts. One year younger than him and hot as hell. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow in question. As he watched she blushed and quickly looked down. He smirked.

Nicole was without question the hottest girl in school, and also the resident goody two shoes. She actually had a few classes with him since she was to far ahead in her own. She was one of those girls that didn't have to do anything to look good, it just was. She was kind of preppy looking though, with her skirts and tops signaling Britney Spears was in the house, the earlier years that was. Despite all that he couldn't ignore the fact that she was easily the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, though he tried to ignore that. She was also every teachers favorite.

Jack had disliked her the first time he saw her, and he suspected that the feeling was mutual. They had never spoken a word to each other, but Jack thought that the looks they sent each other was enough, they showed their dislike. He liked to mess with her though, standing a bit to close in the lunchline for example, something that almost made her jump out of her skin, something he enjoyed greatly. One would think she had never seen a guy before, despite the fact that she had a boyfriend.

Speaking of which. Ron came out of the school looking as stupid as he always did. Also a preppy goody two shoes. Dick.

As Jack watched Nicole smiled as Ron pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek and took her hand. Jack rolled his eyes. A car horn blared and as he turned back Bobby's voice resounded through the parking lot. Jack swore he heard the teachers inside the school sigh and curse Bobby Mercer and at the same time thank everything holy that he was no longer inside the school at least.

'Hey Cracker Jack! Get your ass in here and let's go!'

Jack sighed and stood up, he tossed the butt of his cigarette to the right and caught sight of Ron and Nicole walking away, her hand in his. He slid inside the car and closed the door with a bang, leaning his head back to rest and closed his eyes.

'Your late'

'Well tell that to fucking officer Mcfucking asshole Peterson, I know I fucking tried to'

Jack was impressed with his brothers ability to say the word fuck so many times in one sentence. Bobby tore out of the lot and as they passed Nicole and Ron jack couldn't resist peeking in the mirror. Ron was looking after them with a sour look on his face, no surprise there. He couldn't see the look on Nicoles face as Ron pulled her against him.

'Your boyfriend cheating with a girl?'

Bobby cackled while Jack glared at him.

'Shut up'

'Oh calm down Jack, I'll take care of him for ya, no one messes with my little brother, I don't care if he suddenly thinks he's straight again'.

Jack punched him in the arm which only made him laugh harder.

'Kidding! Seriously though, what's wrong with you, you like her?'

'No!' Jack snapped

'Cause I wouldn't blame you if you did, I didn't see much but what I did see looked pretty good'

'I don't like her. Nicole Roberts is nothing but a stuck up goody two shoes trying to make daddy dearest proud' Jack snarled.

Bobby looked at Jack in surprise. Jack was easily the quiest of the brothers, even more quiet than Jerry, even though Jerry was calmer, and he didn't usually raise his voice, unless he was provoked. If he was provoked, well then there was usually hell to pay. Bobby studied the way he stared moodily out the window, his right foot propped up against the dashboard.

'I see. That her boyfriend?'

Jack only nodded.

'Looked like a dick to me'

Jack nodded again, but Bobby could see he was a bit calmer. He parked the car and they got out, Jack had just gotten inside when Angel tackled him to the floor. Jack reacted quickly and pushed him off only to get pulled down into a wrestling game.

'Angel what the fuck are you on about'

Bobby questioned as he watched his brothers roll straight into the living room table, making the glass and plates shake.

'Bobby language'

His mothers voice came from the kitchen. He rolled his eyes.

'Sorry Ma'

'I saw that'

How did she? Bobby shook his head and stepped aside as Jerry entered. As a loud crash Jerry and Bobby ventured out to the dining room to see Angel grabbing Jack in a headlock and tussling his hair.

'Now now girls, no more of that now'

Bobby wondered how it was possible for Jack to glare at him while his hair was being tussled by Angel.

Jacks elbow struck out and landed in Angels stomach. He let go with a groan and Jack scrambled to his feet. Bobby took a step forward and grabbed a hold of his arm.

'What is wrong with you two'

Angel glared at Jack. After a while he spoke through gritted teeth.

'He took all the hot water this morning'

It was silent for a few seconds before Bobby and Jerry burst out laughing, causing both Jack and Angel to glare at them.

'Oh I'm sorry, are we hurting your feelings girls'

Angel huffed and pushed in between them, taking a seat at the table, with Jack following behind him. Evelyn came in with a smile, carrying the food and gestured at them to sit down when they tried to help her, claiming everything was ready. The said grace and then took their seat, passing around the food.

'How was school boys'

Angel mumbled something that sounded like fine and Jack muttered. Evelyn caught the look on his face.

'Is something wrong Jackie?'

Jack visibly tensed at her tone. Here it comes.

'You see I got a call from school today' Jack sighed 'And it seems as if you have been skipping school a lot, and' she continued when he didn't speak 'They wanted me to remind you that smoking in the toilet is the same as smoking in the halls'

Jack didn't speak, and didn't look at her. He knew he didn't have to fear Evelyn, he knew she would never hurt him. But it was a reflex for him to keep his mouth shut and his head down when he was being scolded.

'Jack. Look at me'

He slowly raised his head to stare at her.

'Jackie' Her voice was gentle 'I'm not mad. I just find it so sad, that someone with so much potential wont do anything about it. I know you can honey, try to understand that'.

He nodded and she left it at that. Unfortunately his brothers didn't and he felt a smack on the back of his head and he glared at Bobby.

'I don't like when you smoke. Which is all the fu' he trailed of at Evelyns look 'all the time' he finished.

Of course Bobby knew he smoked, had known for a long time. He didn't like it, but he also knew he couldn't get Jack to stop, since it was the only thing that could calm him at times.

'Yeah Jack you really should care more for school' Angel snickered.

'Speaking of which' Angel turned quiet as Evelyn adressed him. 'Since when did being in fights count as a subject Angel Mercer'

'Ma...'

'Don't you Ma me Angel Mercer, that boy was unable to walk properly for a week'

'I was aiming for two' Angel muttered.

Jack felt bad. He knew which fight Evelyn was referring to, and Angel had only beaten him because he had pushed Jack, trying to pick a fight, and he hadn't been alone. Though a few seconds after pushing Jack, Angel had been there kicking the shit out of him, and the other guy had fled the scene. He had wanted to get back at Angel, which was why he went for Jack, who was younger than Kirk, as was his name. Instead he ended up with broken ribs and a fractured hand.

Jack was conflicted. For so many lonely years he had wanted nothing but someone to love him and to protect him, and he loved his brothers so much for sticking up for him. But sometimes he wanted to take care of things without involving them, simply to prove he could. Which, he knew was stupid, since he had been in a lot of fights himself, usually with a good outcome, or at least better than the other guy.

Since it was an unspoken rule that not everything was to be discussed with Ma, even though she probably knew anyway, Jack tried to help Angel the only way he knew how. By drawing the attention back to himself.

'I'll do better Ma'

Evelyn turned to him with an expression that told him that he wasn't fooling anyone, but that she would let it slide this time.

'We'll talk later Jackie'

'Oh give the boy a break Ma, he's in love, with a girl no less, and she's already taken'

Jack gritted his teeth and glared at Bobby.

'I am not!'

'Are to'

'Not'

Bobby was about to speak when Angel cut in after shooting a grateful look at Jack.

'What girl, someone in school?'

Bobby nodded while Jack shook his head. Jerry leaned forward and Evelyn who had been clearing the table appaered to be listening discreetly.

'Nicole Roberts'

Jack cursed loudly which made Evelyn scold him, but without any real emotion behind it as she to seemed to be interested in the conversation.

'I already told you I don't like her!' Jack growled out.

'Wait what, Nicole Roberts!' Angels eyes turned round as he sputtered 'but but...she's'

'Not my type. And no, I don't like her, and no I don't think she's hot'

'Oh please, I saw the way you were looking at her' Bobby laughed.

'And don't lie man, EVERYONE thinks Nicole Roberts is hot' Angel cut in. He seemed to think about and then continued 'isin't she dating that dick Ronnie something'

'Ron' Jack corrected and then cursed himself as Jerry caught his gaze with a knowing smirk. Fuck.

'Even so she is so not Jackies type' Angel decided 'all goody good and pure and, what's that word...Skippy, that's it'.

'Oh please, no one is purer than Jackie boy here, he's like newly fallen snow' Bobby scoffed and made Jack roll his eyes. In some ways he was still that little boy he had been, innocent in some ways, and not in others, to Bobby and his other brothers though he would always be the one that needed protecting. He wanted ro remind them of all the shit he had done, but he knew it was pointless, they would never change their view, and some small part of him, liked that, even if he decided that that part was small.

'She's hot though, I completely understand man, still too much trouble' Angel nodded at Jack as if he suddenly had all the wisdom in his playboy hand.

'Whatever' Jack got up and quickly took the stairs and slammed the door to his room a bit to hard, making Evelyn sigh and shake her head at the rest of her boys, and Bobby mutter something about moody teenage bastards.

**I was thinking this could be 3 chapter thing if you guys think it's any good? Let me know :) Hugs.**


End file.
